¡Mirame! -UF Papyrus x Lectora-
by Silenciomulticolor
Summary: Jefe, incluso si tu intentas ignorar tus sentimientos yo no lo haré; ya no más. Hoy, ahora, y en este lugar, hazme tuya para siempre por favor. Atención: escenas explícitas de relaciones entre esqueletos y humanos. (Estoy jodida)


Nota de autor: Querido lector, éste texto contiene escenas de relaciones explícitas entre esqueletos y humanos; si eres sensible a estos temas y no son de tu agrado sugiero que no continúes con la lectura.  
Si decides seguir, espero que te guste ¡Saludos!

Atención: Todos los personajes de Undertale y su historia pertenecen a Toby Fox.

#### Tu nombre.  
( ) Pensamientos.  
\- - Diálogos.

Hace cinco meses que caí al subsuelo, y tras encontrarme obstáculos y dificultades, decidí quedarme aquí abajo. En realidad, arriba tenia familia y amigos que seguramente esperaban mi regreso, sin embargo mis deseos de volver eran pocos (por no decir nulos).  
Muchos pensarán que estoy un poco loca, pero déjame decirte que no es tan sólo un poco; sí, estoy sumida en la más profunda y enfermiza locura, pero, a esta enfermedad mental algunos la llaman "amor".  
Desde que lo conocí, mi mente no deja de recordarmelo a cada momento. Aquel tosco, grosero, antipático y agresivo esqueleto, no salía de mi cabeza. Cuándo lo vi por primera vez, él deseaba matarme para quedarse con mi alma y poder salir a la superficie; más muchos intentos fallidos por su parte y bastante esfuerzo para ganar la amistad de aquel sujeto que daba miedo, conseguí volverme más cercana a él convenciéndolo de no asesinarme.  
¡¿Y como rayos te enamoraste de ese psicópata?! Te preguntarás. Pues bien, a pesar de tener bastantes aspectos negativos en su personalidad, también escondía en su interior varias facetas de si mismo que nadie conocía.  
Amable, cálido, valiente, seguro, inteligente, astuto, benevolente y piadoso. Sin embargo el negaba cualquiera de esas cosas.  
Nos hicimos cada vez mas cercanos ya que yo amaba seguirlo por todos lados al igual que un perrito faldero; a veces competía con Sans para ver quién se ganaba más su aprecio.  
Para convivir con los demás monstruos y no ser atacada en cada esquina Papyrus me fabrico un disfraz. También me visitaba a menudo a la pequeña casita en la que me instalé cuando decidí quedarme; para mi fortuna se ubicaba no muy lejos de la residencia de él. E incluso me traía comida y siempre preguntaba como me encontraba.  
Tal vez sea solo mi imaginación falta de cordura pero, ¡tengo la esperanza de que él también me quiera! Supongo que solo me queda esperar, alguna señal por mas pequeñita que sea, para tener evidencia de que le gusto tanto como él a mi.

(Ring, ring...)  
-¿####? ¿Estás ahí? Contesta maldita sea.  
-Oh jefe... ¡Lo siento muchísimo! ¿Ha ocurrido algo malo?  
-Si, hay una tormenta programada para la noche. Sera mejor que vengas a refugiarte aquí.  
-Oh pero, no hace falt...  
-No fue una pregunta. Ven aquí ahora mismo si no quieres que te traiga a rastras con la cara hundida dentro de la nieve.  
-¿Qué? Pero jef...  
(Colgó la llamada.)

Bueno. Ese es mi jefe, y créanme que sus amenazas siempre las cumple. Si lo sabre yo.  
Me dispuse a prepararme para salir rumbo a la casa de los hermanos esqueleto. Al pararme frente a un gran espejo colgado en mi habitación pensé:  
(Con esta pinta no levanto ni a la noche. Si quiero que él se fije en mi, debo sacar todas mis armas.)  
Tomé un vestido color vino de una suave y fina tela decorado en algunos sectores con encaje del mismo tono. Me coloqué unas medias oscuras sostenidas firmemente por ligueros y unos zapatos con un pequeño taco que se acordonaban hasta el empeine. Deje mi cabello suelto caer sobre mis hombros y colorie con un delicado brillo mis labios. Para terminar con el maquillaje delineé mis ojos finamente y enricé las pestañas. A mi parecer me veía bastante natural pero con un toque diferente a otras ocasiones.  
Antes de salir al despiadado frió de Snowdin, me puse un grueso y pesado abrigo color negro que llegaba hasta debajo de mis rodillas y marche a mi destino mas decidida que nunca.

Toc, toc...  
-Ya voy.-se escucho desde los interiores de la casa.  
Deje de insistir porque eso lo pondría de mal humor. Al abrir la puerta, Papyrus se quedo viéndome fijamente durante un par de segundos. Luego se apartó indicándome que pasara.  
La sala principal de la casa constaba principalmente de un sillón largo decorado con un par de cojines; una pequeña mesa ratona, en la que ahora se encontraba una taza de liquido humeante junto a unas galletas; la televisión que en estos momentos se encontraba apagada y una pequeña chimenea.  
-Tómate eso.  
Dijo Papyrus señalando la pieza de porcelana llena de lo que parecía ser té.  
(Sé tomó el esfuerzo de prepararlo para mi.) Pensé ilusionada.  
-C-clar-o jefe.-respondí nerviosa.  
-Habla bien. ¿O tengo que enseñarte como hacerlo?  
-No...  
-La leña esta encendida. Sácate ese abrigo.  
Con timidez desabroche lentamente mi saco, y deslizándolo torpemente por mis hombros, lo apoye sobre un costado del sofá.  
Los ojos del esqueleto parecieron abrirse con sorpresa, pero solo fue por una milésima de segundo. Su mirada viajaba desde mi cabeza hasta la punta los pies, deteniéndose unos segundos para apreciar la curvatura de mis redondeadas caderas.  
-¿Vienes de tu casa?-pregunto calmadamente- O... ¿Sera que interrumpí algo con mi llamada?  
-No, estaba sola-dije agachando la cabeza.  
-Sabes, a mi no me gusta que me mientan.-hablo con el mismo tono serio y frió de siempre.  
-¡No miento!  
-Oh mira-ignoro por completo mi comentario-parece que el té se enfrió. Una lastima, mejor lo tiramos al fregadero.  
Tomó la taza entre sus manos y se dispuso a marchar hacia la cocina.  
(¡No! Maldita sea, ¿por que se comporta así? Yo estaba tan feliz de venir... Yo..¡Me prepare para él! Ya no lo aguanto más.)  
-No Papyrus.  
El nombrado detuvo sus acciones y se giro calmadamente hacía mi.  
-¿Que dijiste...Humana?  
-No... Papyrus.-repetí con valor.  
Sin embargo, ese valor se esfumo como el viento cuándo un estruendoso sonido de porcelana rota se hizo presente en la habitación. Papyrus lanzo con agresividad la pequeña pieza de vajilla contra el suelo y se aproximo con furia marcada en su rostro a el lugar donde me encontraba parada, tiesa, presa del pánico. Mi corazón asustado bombeaba con fuerza y mis ojos se llenaron de nerviosas lagrimas.  
-Así que ahora te haces la ruda ¿Es que acaso no conoces tu lugar?  
Tomo entre sus puños la tela de mi vestido sosteniéndola firmemente sobre mi pecho. Me empujó contra la pared y me elevó causando que mis pies no alcanzaran el suelo.  
-Solo eres un juguete. Un objeto descartable que puede ser reemplazado en cualquier momento. No puedes tomar decisiones ni hacer lo que te plazca. Solo te dejo vivir para mi entretenimiento. Y para colmo que te dejo quedarte con tu alma un poco mas de tiempo, osas mentirme descaradamente.  
(No voy a llorar... No voy a aceptar obedientemente todo lo que me dice, ya no más.)  
-Oh mira, la pequeña perra estúpida intenta no llorar. Solo eres una puta que le mueve la cola a todo el que le sonríe.  
-¡Yo no soy una puta maldito!  
-¡Cierra la boca!  
Con la mano abierta Papyrus golpeó lleno de ira mi mejilla izquierda. Por la fuerza del impactó caí al suelo como un muñeco.  
(Él acaba de... Es mentira, tiene que ser una broma.)  
Posé mi temblorosa mano sobre el punto donde se acumulaba el dolor. Cuándo caí en la cuenta de que él en verdad me había golpeado empecé a hiperventilarme. Me arrastre hasta la punta opuesta de la habitación y permití a mis oprimidas lagrimas salir para desahogar toda la angustia que me invadía.  
(Patética. Temblando y llorando, golpeada por el hombre que amo. Yo no hice nada malo. Ya...)  
-Ya no me importa nada...  
*Papyrus que se encontraba observando las reacciones de la mujer ante él, agudizo el oído para escuchar sus palabras.*  
-Yo solo...  
(Ya no lo aguanto más.)  
-¡Yo solo quería verme bonita para ti idiota! -gritaba con todas mis fuerzas- ¡Solo quería que me vieras de otra manera!  
Levante mi cara para enfrentar a Papyrus. No me importaba estar llorando, no me importaba que mi bonito maquillaje se arruinara, no me importaba lo que él hiciera después; ya estaba harta.  
-Deseaba locamente que te fijaras en mi. Que me quisieras de la misma manera que yo a ti, que pensaras en mi todo el tiempo, ¡y que solo tengas ojos para esta mentirosa perra estúpida!  
Mi cara estaba arrugada intentando suprimir las lagrimas que no dejaban de caer; sin embargo relaje mi expresión notando que esto era inútil. Todos esos sentimientos necesitaban salir a la luz.  
-Pero sólo eso soy para ti. Una mascota, un juguete, soy tu entretenimiento de medio tiempo. El peor error de mi vida no fue caer aquí abajo, el peor error de mi vida fue enamorarme de un monstruo como tu.  
Cuando finalmente termine de desahogarme, me recosté por completo en el suelo sin dejar de sollozar. Por mas que lo intentara, no podía calmarme; así que decidí entregarme por completo a lo que mi cuerpo me pedía.  
(Acabo de marcar mi destino. Jefe me asesinara...)  
Y a pesar de eso, me encontraba tranquila en mi interior. Logré decirle todo lo que quería, y eso era suficiente.  
(Aunque también podría devolverle el golpe y terminar de descargarme... Ja ja...)

Sentí los pasos de Papyrus aproximarse pesadamente hacia mi. Cerré con fuerza mis ojos esperando el castigo que se avecinaba; sin embargo, éste nunca llego. Escuche el sonido proveniente de la tela del traje de Jefe crujir a mis espaldas; a continuación, me dio la sensación de que acercó su cara a mi nuca, esto se confirmo cuando lo escuche susurrar a mi oído:  
-Lo siento tanto...  
(¿Qué?)  
-No es cierto lo que dije, no lo creas por favor. Tampoco te invite para maltratarte, no era mi intención que las cosas salieran así... Sabes, Sans no vendrá esta noche, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros. Si quieres llorar hasta que amanezca por mi esta bien, me quedare a tu lado.  
Si no fuera por mis cabellos que caían desordenadamente sobre mi rostro, Papyrus habría notado que la cara que tenia al escuchar sus palabras era una mezcla entre sonrojo y estupefacción. Sin embargo el daño ya estaba hecho, y yo no estaba preparada para darme la vuelta y hablarle. Simplemente permanecí en silencio. Mi posición era algo incomoda, me encontraba recostada sobre mi lado derecho en forma de "bolita" abrazando mis piernas con los brazos; sin embargo no deseaba moverme.  
Percibí nuevamente el movimiento de las telas que vestía Papyrus, por lo que me pareció que acababa de recostarse en el suelo junto a mi.  
La calidez de su cuerpo a mis espaldas me causo una sensación tranquilizadora, y poco a poco olvidando mis problemas empecé a quedarme dormida.

El crujir y rechinar de las puertas y ventanas me despertó. Afuera, una tormenta de nieve azotaba implacable todo Snowdin. Este era un fenómeno climático sumamente extraño aquí, pero de vez en cuando sucedía.

-####, ¿despertaste? La tormenta esta haciendo mucho ruido...  
Al parecer esas pequeña siesta me había servido muchísimo. Mi mente estaba clara y ningún pensamiento negativo pasaba por mi cabeza. Es como si todo lo ocurrido hubiera sido parte de un sueño.  
-Si- susurre a Papyrus con la voz aun somnolienta.-¿Estuviste despierto todo este tiempo?  
-Si, pero solo pasaron un par horas, no te preocupes por mi.  
Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente en el cuarto. No sabia que decir,  
-####-me llamo el esqueleto sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Puedo tocarte?  
Mi cuerpo al instante se tensó. Me ponía algo nerviosa la presencia tan cercana de Papyrus, y para colmo me hacia peticiones a las que no me podía negar.  
Musite un "Si" como respuesta, y al instante sentí el cuerpo de Jefe acurrucarse contra mi espalda. Lentamente con sus largos y hábiles dedos, acarició los mechones de cabello que caían en cascada sobre mi cara. Empezó a acomodarlos uno por uno despejando mi rostro.  
-No tenia idea de lo que sentías por mi. Es extraño... juraría que venias de los brazos de otro hombre cuando te vi llegar tan arreglada...  
Gire un poco mi cuerpo para poder ver a aquel esqueleto a los ojos.  
-Lo hice para ti. Pero fue una mala idea...  
-No lo fue. Te ves hermosa.  
-Ja...Parezco un mapache, estoy despeinada y mi vestido se rompió.  
-Eso no es verdad, no importa la situación, tu siempre brillas. Atraes la mirada de todos al entrar a un lugar. Eres bellisima.  
-¿En serio crees eso?  
-Por su puesto. También agregaría un par de cosas mas.  
-¿Como que?  
-Inteligente, simpática, noble...  
Lentamente Papyrus empezó a acercare a mi rostro. Podía sentir a la perfección su cálido aliento sobre mis labios. Un segundo antes de que nuestras bocas se rosaran dije:  
-Detente. No tienes porque hacer esto. Se que estas arrepentido por lo sucedido anteriormente pero, no necesito caricias de lastima ni palabras de consuel...  
El esqueleto interrumpió mi frase sellando nuestros labios en un profundo beso.  
-No hago esto por lastima.-dijo cortando nuestro roce- Lo hago porque es lo que deseo.  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-No estoy seguro.

-Pap... Jefe, ¿acaso usted siente lo mismo que yo?  
El esqueleto se quedo pensando en mi pregunta unos momentos. Seguido a esto se levanto y camino hacia la chimenea que aun estaba encendida.  
-No lo creo. Lo que yo siento no es tan hermoso como lo que tu sientes por mi. Yo soy mas toxico. Nunca serias feliz a mi lado.  
Iba a interrumpirlo pero él hablo nuevamente.  
-Yo quiero protegerte; no quiero que estés con nadie mas; deseo que todas tus palabras sean solo para mi; que a nadie mas que a mi mires con brillo en tus ojos; que ningún ser provoque tus lagrimas; que tus risas me pertenezcan...  
Deseo que seas solo mía.  
(No necesito escuchar nada mas.)  
Me levante del lugar donde estaba acobachada y me dirigí directo hacia la figura que tantas noches calurosas me había causado. Lentamente apoye mi pecho sobre su espalda y envolví mis brazos en su cintura diciendo:  
-No me importa.  
El esqueleto dio un pequeño respingo. Parecía querer decir algo pero yo continué:  
-No importa que me hagas sufrir, porque seguramente yo te haré sufrir a ti también. No me importa que tan toxico sea tu amor, quiero que llenes mis venas de tu veneno. No me importa las dificultades que traiga consigo el futuro, porque estaremos juntos para afrontarlo.  
-####...-susurro mi nombre Papyrus dándose la vuelta para enfrentarme.  
Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos susurre:  
-Jef...no. Papyrus, hazme tuya por favor.  
-A tus ordenes ####...

El esqueleto acerco una silla al leño encendido y suavemente me sentó en ella.  
Se apoyo en el suelo con una rodilla y con delicadeza empezó a desatar mis zapatos para dejarlos en el suelo. Luego subió sus largos y experimentados dedos hasta mi muslo, y con un hábil movimiento libero mis medias, enrrollandolas las bajo hasta la punta de mis pies y las saco. Recorrió por unos segundos mis piernas desnudas con sus manos y se detuvo justo antes de llegar a a la zona de conflicto.  
Yo estaba realmente ansiosa. Ver al hombre que por tanto tiempo había deseado, tocarme de tal manera, tan sensualmente, me dejaba aturdida. Era tal la excitación que tenia en esos momentos que mis pezones y entrepierna dolían por la espera.  
Papyrus detuvo sus caricias y pidiéndome que me levantara un segundo, prosiguió a sacar mi vestido. Una ves liberada de el, quede en ropa interior bajo su deseosa mirada. Podía notar que el estaba tan excitado como yo. Volvió a apoyarme en la silla, y poso su cuerpo sobre el mio evitando que se rozaran por unos escasos centímetros. Empezó a besarme nuevamente, pude sentir como una juguetona lengua pedía permiso para entrar a mi boca. Separe mis labios y nuestras lenguas empezaron a danzar a un ritmo casi sofocante, duro y lento.  
Mientras nos besábamos el comenzó a acariciar mis hombros y mi cuello. Luego, posando sus manos en mi espalda se tomo unos segundos para desabrochar mi brasier. Se aparto de nuestro posesivo beso y deslizo la prenda por mis brazos para finalmente arrojarla al suelo. Se agacho a la altura de mis pechos y mirándolos fijamente empezó a tocarlos. Primero solo deslizaba sus dedos por la curvatura de mis senos, pero luego sin poder resistirse mas empezó a amasarlos con deseo. Acerco su lengua a mis adoloridos pezones que necesitaban atención y los beso con fogosidad. Los lamia, mordía y chupaba. Mis gemidos resonaban por toda la habitacion, ya no aguantaba mas aquel juego de seduccion en el que habia caido presa de un maestro. Necesitaba algo mas, lo necesitaba a el, y ahora.

-Papyrus por favor, hazlo...  
-¿Que es lo que quieres que haga?  
-Cojeme por favor.  
El esqueleto se aparto de mis senos y parándose recto me dijo en tono seductor:  
-Desviteme ####.  
Mi timidez se había ido por el caño. Me levante a la par de mi compañero y lentamente empece a desabrochar la camisa roja que llevaba puesta.  
Si bien mis movimientos no eran tan elegantes y experimentados como los de el, su excitación se hizo notoria cuando empece a recorrer su cuerpo con curiosidad.  
Jamas había visto a Papyrus desnudo, y tener su torso expuesto ante mi de manera tan apetecible no ayudo a las ansias de tocarlo que tenia en esos momentos. Tire su camisa al suelo y comencé a tocar los huesos de sus costillas. Eran gruesos, lisos y suaves. Mi piel rogaba por mas tacto de esos huesos tan hermosos. Sin poder contenerme empece a lamer y morder su clavícula mientras que mis manos se encargaban de acariciar y rasguñar sus extremidades. Papyrus dio un gran gemido de excitación al notar mi desesperado deseo por obtener mas tacto de su cuerpo.  
Al escuchar mi nombre salir de su boca en forma de gemido no pude alargar mas la espera y me dispuse a bajar su pantalón. Torpemente lo desabroche y deslice hasta el piso. Papyrus se aparto un momento y termino de sacarse la ultima prenda.

Quedo a la vista un miembro de color rojizo, era perfecto. El esqueleto se disponía a hablarme pero lo interrumpí arrodillándome frente a el.  
-####... que...  
-Quiero probar todo de ti.  
Tome entre mis manos la masculinidad de Papyrus, y con curiosidad empece a masturbarlo. Al parecer no lo estaba haciendo tan mal, ya que de la boca del hombre frente a mi salían gemidos nombrándome y dando par de maldiciones causadas por la excitación.  
Decidí avanzar un poco mas y lamí la punta de su pene.  
-Oh dios ####.  
Un liquido transparente empezó a invadir mi boca poco a poco. Me esforcé un poco mas y metí aquel falo dentro de mi boca lo mas que podía, comenzando a masturbarlo con mis labios.  
Luego de un rato Papyrus me dijo:  
-Detente por favor. Quiero hacerte mía en este momento. Y si no te detienes, te terminare cojiendo como un animal contra la mesa.  
Estas palabras no hicieron mas que excitarme de sobremanera. Mi femineidad palpitaba suplicante de atención, un liquido empezaba a escurrir por mis piernas y mi ropa interior estaba completamente mojada. Era casi dolorosa la excitación que me poseía en ese momento.  
Hice caso a las palabras de Papyrus y me aparte sacando aquel miembro de mi boca  
-Buena niña-dijo con una sonrisa.

Volvimos a fundir nuestras bocas en un apasionado beso. Me tomo delicadamente por la cintura y me guió hasta el sofá que se encontraba en medio de la sala. Acostándome sobre el, me libero de la ultima prenda que llevaba mi cuerpo.  
-¿Esto lo que tanta ansiedad te esta provocando?-dijo el en tono burlesco.  
Estaba apunto de quejarme por su comentario cuando sentí dos dedos masajear mi vagina.  
Con suavidad apretó mi clítoris moviéndose de forma circular. Mis gemidos retumbaban por todo el cuarto, nunca había sentido nada como eso. Mi cuerpo entero quemaba, y sentía una creciente tensión acumularse en mi estomago y en mis zonas privadas.  
-Creo que ya estas lista.  
Declaro el esqueleto, y se deslizo por mi cuerpo hasta quedar encima de mi. Mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos comenzó a frotar la cabeza de su miembro contra mi entrada. Estaba intentando ser lo mas delicado posible, y por tal acto mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar fuertemente sintiéndome realmente amada. Yo también quería demostrarle cuanto lo queria.

-Papyrus...

-¿Si ####?  
-Te amo.

Y como si su auto control hubiera explotado junto a mis palabras, se hundió dentro de mi hasta lo mas profundo de mi ser.  
Un sonoro gemido salio de mi boca al percibir como cada parte de mi vagina era llenada por Papyrus. Un agudo dolor me invadió, por lo que me tense completamente.  
-#### relájate. Ya va a pasar, ¿Confías en mi cierto?  
-Confió en ti mas que en nadie en el mundo.  
El esqueleto comenzó a bombear lentamente dentro de mi, el movimiento era mínimo, y poco a poco mi cuerpo fue aceptando a aquel intruso.  
Un calor inmenso se acumulaba en mi vagina, y el dolor había desaparecido completamente.  
-Papyrus, ¡mas por favor!-pedí a gritos  
El nombrado al escuchar mis palabras comenzó a meter y sacar su miembro de mi con mas velocidad. Sus estocadas eran profundas y rápidas.  
-Maldición. #### Voy a ...  
-¡Yo también!- gemí con fuerza.-¡Papyrus mas!

El nombrado clavo sus dedos en mi cintura, mientras que mi femineidad se cerraba alrededor de su miembro y mi cuerpo convulsionaba placentero llegando al orgasmo, mientras que de mi boca su nombre salia en gemidos desesperados.

Un liquido cálido y espeso me lleno por completo alertándome que Papyrus también había llegado al clímax.

Nos quedamos recostados en el sofá, abrazados, con nuestra respiración sincronizada. Nunca creí que estar con la personas que amabas seria tan maravilloso.  
Papyrus tomo su camisa y la puso sobre mi a modo de sabana.  
-Gracias-susurre.  
-No es por nada. Si quieres dormir puedes hacerlo en mi cama.  
-Aun no quiero ir a dormir...  
-¿Y que quieres hacer?  
-Quiero hablar.  
-¿De que?  
-De cualquier cosa. No quiero que este momento acabe.  
-No te preocupes preciosa-dijo el esqueleto acariciando con suavidad mi cabello- tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Para hablar, para dormir, para hacer lo que tu quieras... juntos.  
-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.


End file.
